Alice's Unfortunate Adventures of Suessical
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: What happens when you take a fourteen year old girl and put her in the song-filled world of Suessical? Well, read on to find out! Please R&R! ON HIATUS  Possibly going to be deleted
1. Oh, the Thinks you can Think!

**Hello, hello! This is a story that I thought up while listening through the soundtrack of, what else, _Suessical the Musical_ and thought if it's going to be in there, why pass up a chance at something interesting? So, I opened up Microsoft Word and typed my little heart out. A good life lesson for ya, typing out all the words of _Oh, the Thinks You Can Think!_, is much easier said then done. Boy, did I have the time of my life writing this. Well, that's all I have to say. **

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT own Suessical the Musical or any of its songs, title, character's, logo's, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story It is only in exsistance for peoples enjoyment. Although, I do own Alice.**

**Alice's Unfortunate Adventures of Suessical the Musical **

**Chapter one: Oh, the Thinks you can Think!**

"There's got to be something interesting to do!" Alice shrieked as she kicked an article of clothing on the floor.

"Grr…if I'm not doing something in the next few minutes…I shall scream!" she huffed, kicking random articles of her room around, when her toe landed on something rather…hard.

"YEOUCH!" she shrieked as she held her toe up, but to her misfortune, she wasn't good at standing on one foot, seeing as she fell over practically the second she brought her foot up.

"WAHH!" she cried as she fell over and did a few barrel-rolls before coming to a stop upside-down on her wall. "Oww…hey, what's this?" she said as she saw something green come into view, it was a book. She flipped it upside-down, as she was too lazy to turn the right way up, and read the title.

"The...cat…in…the…hat…by…Dr. Suess…hey! I remember these books! They were so annoying," she sighed, and was about to throw the book aside when she saw the cat on the cover's mouth start to move and an annoying little voice came out of it.

"After all of those years being stuck on a page…" the cat started.

Alice looked in shock. "What the heck…"

"Did you ever imagine…you'd see _me_ onstage?" it asked.

"Well, personally-"

"Now I'm here! There's no telling what may ensue! No, there's no telling _what_…but I'll give you a clue…" it said, then did something totally unexpected, its inanimate hand reached out and pulled her into the book.

"What the-!" she screamed as she was pulled into the pages of the rather annoying, child's book.

Everything was dark as she looked around, and then heard the voice of the cat all around her. What's worse, he was singing…

_"Oh, the thinks you can think, oh the thinks you can think! If you're willing to try…"_ he sang.

Just then, she noticed there was music. "Um…where did that music come from?" but no one answered, they just kept singing.

_"Think invisible ink, or a gink with a stink, or a stair to the sky!"_ he exclaimed.

"That's nice, but if you would-" Alice said, but was rudely interrupted by the cat again.

_"If you open your mind, oh the thinks you will find, lining up to get loose!"_ he sang with a catchy melody ringing behind him.

"Okay, but what I need is-"

_"Oh, the thinks you can think…when you think about Suess!"_ the cat sang, and then the music grew louder, and before Alice could blink, there were more characters coming down from the ceilings and through the floors.

"Holy!" she shrieked as she ran out of their way, but then, the music grew louder and as the new characters walked in…they began to sing.

_"Suess! Sa-do-da-da-do-do-do-da-da-da-Suess. Suess! Sa-do-da-da-do-do-do-da-da-da-Suess. Suess! Sa-do-da-da-do-do-do-da-da-da-Suess. Sa-do-da-da-do-do-da-da-da-Suess. Suess, suess, suess, suess. Suu-uess!" _they sang as they walked in. Alice thought they all looked like lunatics, but they kept on singing, she didn't even feel the need to say anything. Just let them sing, and then they would stop.

_"Oh, the thinks you can think! Any thinker who thinks, can come up with a few…"_

_"Oh the thinks you can think!"_ a select few characters sang.

"_Think a trip on ship, to the viper of vip, or to Solla Sollew-ew-ew!"_ they all chanted together.

"How do they know all these words?" Alice cried, flinging her hands up to her head. "Did they even rehearse?"

_"Think of beautiful schlop!" _

_"With a cherry on top!"_ the cat shouted over the crowd.

_"You don't need an excu-u-use! Oh the thinks you can think, when you think about Suess, suess, suess, suess! Suuuu-u-u-ooooo! Suess!"_ then, they all stopped.

"Phew, it's over-" but it looked like she spoke too soon.

_"Think of an elephant, up in a tree!"_ an individual sang, followed by a loud trumpet.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Alice exclaimed, jumping up at least six feet in the air.

_"Think of a person too tiny to see!" _two people sang.

_"Think of a bird with a one-feather tail…"_ a rather squeaky voice sang

_"Going on adventure down a dangerous trail! Augh!" _the whole cast sang.

_"Think of a bird who flies of on a spree!"_ a voice sang blissfully.

_"Think of a Kangaroo, sour as can be-ee!" _came a voice that sounded...sour.

_"Think of a general, crazy for war!"_ that sounded like a person just asking for a beating.

_"Think of a cat, who pops up, at your door!"_

Suddenly, a climb in the music happened, bringing it to an unbearably high level. Good thing Alice had her ears covered.

_"How ya doing, hello! I'll be running the show. I'm your host, NNC."_

_"He's your host NNC,"_ the cast echoed.

_"I'll pop up here and there,"_ the cat started.

_"And you'll never know where, who or what he might be. You'll see!"_

_"Take a tip from the cat, and hole onto your hat!"_ the cat said, undoubtedly talking about his hat in particular.

_"Coz this ain't Mother Goo-oo-oose!" _the cast chimed in.

_"Think right over the brink!" _the cat exclaimed.

_"When you think about Suess! Sa-do-da-da-do-do-do-da-da-da-Suess! Sa-do-da-da-do-do-do!"_ the entire cast hummed.

_"An unusual story will soon be unfurled, of an Elephant trying to save a small word. And a boy from that world, who has troubles galore," _the cat narrated.

_"Just think! From the planet of Who,"_ the cast chimed.

_"And the smallest of small,"_ a child's voice sang.

_"To the Jungle of Nool,"_ the cast hummed.

_"And the largest of all,"_ another voice explained.

_"You think and think, and think and think, and think and think, and think, JUST THINK!"_ they shouted.

_"Oh the thinks you can think, think and wonder and dream…far and wide as you dare!"_ the cast told whoever was listening, which just happened to be Alice.

_"Oh the thinks you can think!"_ the cat finished.

_"When your thinks have run dry, in the blink of an eye, there's another world there-er-ere! If you open your mind, of the thinks you will find, lining up to get loo-oo-oose! Oh the thinks you can think!" _the cast chanted.

_"Oh the thinks you can think,"_ two deep voices said.

_"Oh the thinks you can think!" _the cast shouted.

_"Oh the thinks you can think!"_ another two voices chanted.

_"Oh the thinks you can think, when you think about Suuu-uues! When you think about Suuuu-uues! When you think about Suess! Suess, suess, suess, suess, suess, suess, SUESS!" _

Thankfully the song finished and Alice finally found the courage to lift her hands off her ears, and when she did, she saw the cat waiting for her.

"Hey you! I want answers! What's going on here?"

"Well, my dear, you're in the wonderful world of Suessical!" the cat exclaimed jovially.

"Suessical?" Alice asked weakly.

"Suessical. Now, you see all those characters down there?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That elephant down by the pool is Horton, the hero of this story. Those two on that clover, are the Mayor, and Mrs. Mayor. That general over there right by the Mayors is General Gangas Gan Schmitz. And the boy in the middle is the Mayors son, Jojo. Back to the jungle, that Kangaroo by Horton, is the Sour Kangaroo, those monkeys right beside her are the Wickersham Brothers. Those three birds are the Bird Girls. That really flashy bird is Mayzie La Birrd. And the one with only one feather in her tail is Gertrude McFuzz," the cat laughed.

"Okay…" she told him.

"Now, come on! The show must go on!"

"Show, what show?" Alice asked.

"Suessical, of course now, off we go!' the cat said pressing a random button that popped out of nowhere, and they both dropped down into the now-visible abyss.

"Wait! AUGHH!" she screamed as she was plunged into the most annoying, song filled adventure of a life time.

_**End of chapter one**_

**Chapter one is over! Alice is now in the universe of Suessical. Next up, Horton hears a Who! Boy, is this gonna be fun. Please review!**


	2. Horton Hears a Who

**Here's chapter two! Now, since I've already used italics of the lyrics, I'm using bold font as thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Suessical the Musical or any of its songs, title's, character's, logo's, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for peoples enjoment. Although I do own Alice.**

**Chapter two: Horton Hears a Who**

After they stopped falling, Alice landed hard on her rear, but that cat stayed perfectly still.

"Oww…" Alice whimpered, getting up slowly.

"No time for dilly-dally, Alice, we've got to move on with the show!"

"What's next?" Alice sighed.

"Let me show you…with a song!" the cat laughed, and soon, Alice heard the beat of large jungle drums sounding in the distance.

Large palm trees and a pool were off to her right and in them, was an elephant, which she guessed was Horton.

_"Who-who-wadda-who-who-who-wadda-dadda-who-who-wadda-who-who…"_ the cast sang.

_"On the 15__th__ of May…in the jungle of Nool, in the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool…he was splashing,"_ Horton sang.

_"Splash!" _the cast echoed.

"What was that for?" Alice started to ask, but was shushed by the cat.

"Sush, listen!" the cat commanded. Alice only rolled her eyes.

_"Enjoying the jungles great joys when, Horton the elephant,"_ Horton said.

_"Horton the Elephant,"_ three frilly voices chanted.

**"Those must be the Bird Girl's! Weird…"** Alice realized in her mind.

_"Horton the Elephant!"_ the cast sang.

_"Heard a small noise…"_ Horton finished.

_"Help! Help!" _a small voice cried.

"What was that?"

"Just listen…" the cat whispered intently.

_"So, Horton stopped splashing, he looked toward the soo-und,"_ one of the bird girls sang.

_"That's funny,"_ Horton wondered.

_"Thought Horton."_

_"There's no one around…"_

_"Then he heard it again,"_ another girl sang.

_"Just a very faint yelp,"_ yet another bird chirped.

_"As if some tiny person were calling for help!"_ Horton sang.

_"Help! Help!" _the voice shrieked again.

_"I'll help you,"_ Horton offered.

_"Said Horton,"_ the Bird Girls pointed out the obvious.

_"But, who are you and where?"_ Horton asked.

_"He looked and he looked; he could see nothing the-er-ere!"_ the bird girls explained.

_"But a small speck of dust blowing past,"_ Horton observed.

_"Whoosh!" _the casthummed.

Alice rolled her eyes at this.

_"Through the air…"_ they all sang.

_"I say, how confusing. I've never heard tell of a small speck of dust that was able to yell. So you know what I think? I think they're must be someone on top of that small speck of dust. Some poor little person who's shaking with fear that he'll blow in the pool! He has no way to steer…"_ Horton expressed as the music grew more depressing. _"He's alone in the universe…I'll just have to save him! Because after all, a person's a person, no matter how small. A person's a person, no matter how SMALLLLLL!"_ he decided as the cats finished singing.

"_Who-who-wadda-who-who-who-wadda-dadda-who-who-wadda-who-who…"_ the cast sang as Horton stopped his part.

_"So-oo, gently, and using the greatest of care, the Elephant stretched his great trunk through the air. And he lifted the dust speck, and carried it o-over, and placed it down,"_ the Bird Girls explained.

_"Safe,"_ Horton sighed.

_"On a very soft, cloo-ver…"_ the birds girls finished, and then the little rhythm of the jungle ended.

"Okay, so…what was that for?" Alice asked the cat.

"To get things started of course!" the cat exclaimed. "Now, things are gonna get interesting…CUE THE SOUR KANGROO!" he ordered, and pointed in a direction where a light shot up, and it shined on a very mean-looking purple Kangaroo. Little did Alice know, things were about to get sour…

_**End of Chapter Two**_

**Oh noes! It's da Sour Kangaroo! How are things gonna work out for that clover Horton found now that she's here? Next up...Biggest Blame Fool. Please review!**


	3. Bigest Blame Fool

**This chapter was a bit short, but boy do my eyes burn! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Suessical the Musicval or any of it's son's, title's, logo's, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for peoples enjoyemt.**

**C****hapter three: Biggest Blame fool**

"She looks a little bit…grumpy…" Alice said cautiously, hiding behind the cat.

"Don't worry! She's a nice lady…once you get to know her…now, ON WITH THE SHOW!" the cat exclaimed jovially. Alice had to cover her ears. **"I hate it when he does that…"** she thought.

_"Humph! 'Humphed' a voice!" _she sang as she pushed past the Bird Girls.

_"Twas the saa-our Kanga-roooooo! And the young Kangaroo in her pouch saida," _she sang loudly.

_"Humph!" _the young Kangaroo exclaimed.

_"Tooooooooo… why, that speck is as small as the head of a pin. A person on that? Why, there never has been! Ahahaha! Oww! You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool, and I don't care who I tell!"_ she sang.

_"Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool," she started._

_"And I think so as we-ell!" _the young Kangaroo expressed.

_"Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I cruel, but you're the biggest blame fool, in the Jungle of Noo-ell!" _the Kangaroo chanted.

_"It's true; please believe me, I tell you sincerely. My ears are quite keen, and I heard him quite clearly. I know there's a person down there, and what's more? Quite likely there two, even three, even four,"_ Horton defended.

_"Ha! Laughed a voice!"_ a new voice joined in.

_"Ha! Laughed some others!"_ two more sang.

_"Ha ha ha! Laughed the Wickersham Brothers!"_ the Wickersham brothers sang.

Suddenly, a wicked wave of laughter rang out like a bell in all of the jungle. It seemed every animal was willing to laugh at the Elephant with the clover.

_"Oh, he's the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Nool and Monkeys like us should know!"_ they sang.

_"Oo-oh!"_ the Kangaroo backed up.

_"We've been out on a limb looking down on him. And he's fat!"_ one monkey sang.

_"He's dumb!"_ another announced.

_"He's slow..." a deeper voice sang._

_"Uh-huh!" _the Kangaroo chanted.

_"Oh, elephants ain't too swift as a rule. But he's the biggest blame fool, in the Jungle of Nool…Coz he's talking to a speck, talking to a speck, to a speck of dust!"_ everyone sang.

_"Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool,"_ one of the monkeys hummed.

_"Talking to a speck, talking to a speck, to a speck of dust," _they all chanted.

_"Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool,"_ the monkey that sang earlier said.

"R-E-S-P-C-K! _Oh, please take that speck away!"_ the Kangaroo ordered.

_"Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Did ya, did ya hear?" _the cast asked.

_"Through the jungle, the news quickly spread," _the Bird Girls whispered.

_"Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Did ya, did ya hear?" _the cast said.

_"He talks to a dust speck! He's out of his head!"_ the Bird Girls exclaimed.

"Opp! Duty calls! Be back in a jiff!" the cat said.

"But, where are you-"

_"Our topic today is physic Elephants who hear voices. What do you think, folks? Is the Elephant off his trunk? Don't go away; we'll be right back with, speck, dust, clover, maybe Who? Stay tuned!"_ the cat reported, and then ran to a bird with a pathetic little one-feather-tail.

_"Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!"_

_"I'm Gertrude McFuzz and I live right next door; he's never done anything crazy before!"_ Gertrude said.

_"Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!" _

_"He's always been friendly, and loyal, and kind; I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind," _Gertrude argued.

_"Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Did ya, did ya hear?"_ the cast asked each other.

_"I'm Mayzie La Birrd and I live in that tree."_ Mayzie said to the cat which was interviewing her.

_"Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Did ya, did ya hear?"_

_"Enough about Horton; lets talk about me. Let's talk about, talk about, talk about, talk about, meeeee-yeahhh!"_ Mayzie and the Bird Girls proclaimed.

_"Talking to a speck, talking to a speck, to a speck of dust," _the cats san.

_"Just a fool, he's just a fool, he's just a foo-ool!" _the Kangaroo said.

_"Talking to a speck, talking to a speck, to a speck of dust," _the cast chanted.

_"FO-OO-OL!"_ the Kangaroo shouted.

The music started to get depressing again. _"I just have to save them, because after all, a person's a person, no matter how small," _Horton explained.

_"A person's a person, no matter how-"_ Gertrude and Horton san together, but before they could finish, the cast interrupted.

_"Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool, in the Jungle anywhere. Check the bi nervous wreck, who's protecting a speck, when he knows there's no one there," _the cast bellowed.

_"Uh-huh!" _the Kangaroo sang.

_"Acting as if he's holding a jewel!"_ the Monkeys laughed.

_"Somebody stuck a trunk on a mule,"_ the Kangaroo said.

_"Biggest blame fool…in the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool! In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool! In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!"_

_"Nho-nho-nooo-ooohhh!" _the Kangaroo laughed.

_"Whoaaa…." _The cast hummed as the song ended.

"Poor Horton…" Alice sighed with sympathy for the great beast.

"Trust me, honey; you haven't seen half of it. Now, to Whoville!" the cat exclaimed.

"Whoville?" Alice asked.

"Yep, off we go!" the cat said as their decent into the tiny speck began.

_**End of Chapter Three**_

**We're off to Who! The Tii-iniest planet! In the sky! Tune in next time in Chapter four: Here On who. Please Review!**


	4. Here on Who

**You haven't seen me in a long time, have you? Anyway, here it is, the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Didclaimer: I DO NOT own Seussical the Musical or any of its song's, title's, logo's, etc... I dO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistance for peoples enjoyment. Although, I do own Alice.**

**Chapter four: Here on Who**

"Wait a minute wait a minute wait a minute!" Alice exclaimed as they plunges downward. "Stop!"

"Stop? Why would we want to stop?" the Cat asked dumbly, stopping their downward spiral.

"Thank you," Alice sighed. "Okay, we can go back to screaming now."

"As you wish!" the cat laughed and started the plunge up again.

Soon, they stopped to an abrupt halt at a very odd looking city of some sort. It had twisted buildings and even stranger people in them, but it didn't look like anyone could tell that the newcomers even existed.

"Why can't they see us?" Alice wondered.

"We're the narrators. To them, we're just an omnipresent voice with no real image or purpose, but to tell their story," the Cat explained.

"I think I liked it better when I could just _read_ this," Alice sighed.

_"Help!"_ the voice cried

"Opp! I'mma getting that urge again!"

"Not this…" Alice begged.

"Then he heard it again; that small cry in the blue!"

"Anything but _this…_" Alice begged.

"Horton still couldn't see them…but I'll show them to _you_!" he exclaimed and pointed directly at her.

Loud spiraling music began to play and as suddenly as it started, Alice heard the Elephant's voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Who are you?" he asked.

As if by magic a voice answered immediately.

"Well, _we're who's here, we are who's here, smaller than the eye can see!"_ he sang.

"Okay, who's that?" Alice demanded.

"The Mayor of Whoville," the cat said simply.

_"It true, sir. We're who's, who's sir. I'm a who and so is she!"_ Suddenly, another small person popped up.

"Okay who is-?"

"The Mayor's wife, now-shush!"

"Hmph!"

_"We're tiny little people blowing by in the air, wondering how and WWWHY! We're on Who, the tii-inest planet, in the sky!"_ they both sang together.

_"A-ladela-deladelawhowho A-ladela-deladelawho," _a whole population sang.

"Where did _they_ come from?" The Cat didn't answer and she just kept on listening.

"_A-ladela-deladela who who a-ladela-dela... We're Whos here, win or lose here, struggling to stay alive. Each gust pro- pels our dust. Oh, how the heck do Whos survive" _the asked rhetorically._ "At any given moment we could crash or be drowned, hitting the ground, oh my! Here on who, the ti-iniest Planet in the sky!" _

_"Who who who who!"_ they all sang.

_"I'm the mayor," _the mayor said proudly.

_"Who who who who!"_

_"I'm his wife," _the mayor's wife said.

_"Who who who who," _the cast sang.

_"Just imagine, the who's unusual life!"_ Mr. and Mrs. Mayor sang together.

_"Picture the tiniest houses and grocery stores!" _a few choice whos exclaimed.

_"Whoo-oo!"_ the rest hummed.

_"Tiny Umbrellas that drip on the tiniest floors!"_ another bunch of whos chanted.

_"Whoo-oo!"_ the rest sang.

_"The tiniest tunnels and tiniest streets!"_ a bunch sang.

_"Miniature busses with miniature seats!"_ some more hummed.

"_Miniature buildings with miniature windows and doors!"_

_"No smaller, town than yours," _Horton agreed.

_"We've got a marching band that is small but grand oh, you ought to hear them wail!"_ they sang and a few squeaky instruments hummed their tune.

_"And the Grinch is here, and every year,"_ they sang eagerly.

_"I reenact my Christmas tale," _a deep voice finished.

A bunch of small voices rang eagerly out as the Grinch spun the tale.

"Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot. But the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville…DID NOT!" he exclaimed and then a giant wave of laughter rang out from the crowd and the song started again.

_"Imagine a place that is tidy and totally clean," _Mr. Mayor sang proudly.

_"Whoo-oo!" _the population sang.

_"Where even a Grinch wouldn't dare to be totally mean," _the Grinch admitted.

_"You think that it's heaven on earth-_yes ya do!" the Mayor started. _"But heaven on earth isn't heaven on Who."_

_"Troubles on Who are the biggest that you've ever seen!"_ the cast sang and then the music got a lot more…down.

_"We're on the brink of war, they say we're,"_ Mr. Mayor started.

_"Going to war and oh my!"_ the cast sang.

_"'Cause if we do then here on who, well,"_ Mr. Mayor said.

_"You can kiss Whoville goodbye!" _the rest hummed.

Now the music was really depressing.

_"Our skies are unbearably dark!"_ Mr. Mayor wailed.

_"And war is unbearably near,"_ Mrs. Mayor sighed.

_"And that's not the end of our troubles…here…" _Mr. Mayor finished.

_"For on the other side of town, the Truffula Trees were all cut down. They once stood tall in all their glory! But that's another story…"_ they all sighed.

_"So here on Who we live in fear, we're drifting through space, and cannot steer. A troubled in a tiny land….our future's in your hand," _they all said.

_"It's up to you sir, please help who sir, you're the only who hears…you must, sir! Save our dust, sir! Now that we have reached your ears…"_ they all hummed.

_"We're tiny little people saying thanks in advance, hoping perchance, you'll trryy, here on who, the tii-inest planet, in the sky…"_

_"I won't let you down-no. I won't let you fall, a person's a person, no matter how small. A person's a person, no matter how…small…" _Horton promised.

_"Whooo…" _they all sang graciously and then the song ended, or so Alice thought.

"Phew, it's finally done-"

"No it's not!"

"Wait, but-" Sure enough, the Cat was right.

"I'm the Mayor of Who, why I've just been elected. And upright behavior is thus forth expected," the Mayor explained. "Yet, here sits my son who's sent home by his teachers…for thinking strange thinks! And inventing strange creatures!"

"We're going to speak with your teachers today, and I hope the have nothing to awful to say…" Mrs. Mayor warned her son. "If you're hungry there's schlop in the fridge-a-morator."

"We're late," the Mayor warned.

"Here's a kiss," Mrs. Mayor said.

"And we'll both see you later," they both said and the sound of a door being slammed hut chimed in the distance.

"Is it over?"

"This particular song is, but here comes the next one! And guess who's singin' it?" the Cat laughed and nudged her in the elbow, winking.

"Oh great…"

**_End of Chapter Five_**

**Phew, thought this would never get done, but I did it. Now, here's where things are gonna get crazy. Tune in next time for...Chapter Six: A Day for the Cat in the Hat. Review please!**


	5. A Day for the Cat in the Hat

**Hi everyone! I'm getting a little more focused on this, but I swear, I'm going to go crazy be the end of this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Seussical the Musical or anyo of its songs, title's, character's, logo's, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter five: A Day for the Cat in the Hat**

"I bet you're a horrible singer," Alice accused.

"I wouldn't be sure of that, little lady," the cat smiled, and walked over to the boy on the chair.

"Wait!"

"What?" the cat asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who's that again?" Alice pointed to the boy on the chair who was completely oblivious that this conversation was even happening.

"Jojo, the Mayors son," the cat explained.

"Oh, do continue," Alice instructed.

"Whatever you say…" the cat warned and then went on with his singing rampage.

"You're sad!" The boy was now pretty sure of the cat being there as he jumped almost to the ceiling when he first heard the cat.

"Oh dear! Well, luckily for you…the _cat_ is here," the Cat winked and bubbly music started to play.

_"Think of a day that is rainy and gray and as dull as they come!"_ the cat sang.

The boy was still looking anxiously as the Cat started singing.

_"And there is nobody there and you're kicking a chair and it's all so ho-hum!" _the cat exclaimed.

_"Nothing to do, and nobody but you on a day that is flatter than flat! Well, that is a day for the Cat in…the hat!" _the cat sang.

_"Think of a house that is small as a mouse and as neat as a pin!" _Jojo was starting to get a little more comfortable as he watched the Cat dance around while Alice thought he was just making a fool of himself.

_"Oh, it's so tidy and clean, if you know what I mean, and your folks…are…not in! No one but you, since a quarter to two and you've, sat and you've sat and you've sat! Oh, that is the time for the cat in…the hat!" _the Cat winked.

"No, I don't particularly-" she started, but once again, the cat cut her off.

_"The cat in the hat in the hat in the hat in the hat!" _the cat sang as more little voices came out of the shadows.

_"The cat and the cat,"_ a few sang.

_"And the cat,"_ some more hummed.

_"And the cat in the hat!"_ they all chanted merrily.

"Is it just me, or are they even more annoying than the Cat?" Alice asked rhetorically.

_"Think of a day that is rainy and gray and I'll show you some tricks!"_ the Cat and his helpers sang to Jojo.

_"'Cause there is no one but you, and your folks aren't due till a quarter past six!" _they all hummed.

_"Bounce on the brink of whatever ya think and oh, what could be better than that? And that is the fun of the cat in the hat!"_ they all laughed.

Then, a large break came in the middle of the song as the helpers were swinging all over the house, making a terrific mess of the house.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Alice shouted over all the noise.

"If I wasn't sure, what else would I be doing?" the Cat answered simply. "Here it comes again!"

"Oh no," Alice sighed.

_"You've got a mind that is one of a kind so why," _they all started.

_"Hide it away!" _the cat finished by him self.

_"It's time to, open the locks and think outta the box and today, is your, day! Bounce on the brink of whatever you think and oh, what could be better than that? And that is the fun of the cat…in the hat!"_ Suddenly, fire engines began to ring and Jojo started running around to clean everything up but the door started to creak open and just before the people opening the door could be seen, the cat shouted.

"The cat in the hat!" he yelled, and the song finally ended and not soon enough.

As the door swung open, Jojo grew a horrified look on his face as his parents opened the door.

Surprisingly, all they said was: "Now take your bath and go to bed," the Mayor ordered.

"And think some normal thinks instead," Mrs. Mayor told her son gently and they both walked out the door, leaving Jojo in the dark empty room.

"Look what you did!" Alice shouted.

"What?" the Cat whined. "All I did was help him have a little fun."

"Grrr…"

"Oh look, here comes another song!"

"Don't tell me you're singing it," Alice sighed.

"Nope, this one's got Jojo's name written all over it," the Cat laughed.

_**End of Chapter Five**_

**Okay, it's done. Now, tune in for the next chapter: It's Possible (McElligot's Pool). Review Please!**


End file.
